noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 508
|image = 508 72 Crombel's Power Is The Same As Frankenstein's.png |Release Date = 30 April 2018 |Chapter = 508 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 507 |Next Chapter = Chapter 509}}The chapter starts with the members of RK-5 discussing what they have learned from Frankenstein. M-21 says that they probably made their move now, since the Werewolves were weakened after losing Maduke and several of their warriors recently. Regis says that the Union have also lost several Elders, would they be in a position to attack. Takeo agrees and says that they attacked now, because they were sure they could win. Regis says that the satellites alone could cause a lot of trouble for them. He asks Karias what would happen if the satellites attacked Lukedonia. Karias says that Lukedonia's defense system would activate, and that as long as the defense system holds, Ludis would be able to neutralise the threat. If Ludis wasn't enough then Rozaria would also be able to protect Lukedonia. He adds that there would be an enormous amount of damage if they don't see the attack coming in advance. Karias continues to say that the Union would've kept the fact that they were making an attack satellite secret, because they'd end up facing a combined threat from both the Werewolves and Nobles if word got out about the satellite. He states that now they know about the satellites, they can find a way to counter them, depending on how much Tao can accomplish. Tao is working on finding the satellites and he recalls his conversation with Frankenstein. Frankenstein tells him to find and neutralise all the satellites. He says that he could've gotten rid of the 1st Elder if it hadn't been for the satellites. Tao continues working. At the Werewolves lab, Frankenstein is working on healing Muzaka. Lunark asks him to rest. He declines saying that healing Muzaka is more important. Juraki notices that he has recoved quickly and more so now, than at any other time, that the only diffence is that now Frankenstein is helping them. A scientist tells Juraki that he is privilaged to be able to work with someone like Frankenstein and that all the knowledge and technology they have for modification is because of Frankenstein. Kentas and Rai are out patrolling the area. He wonders what will happen if Frankenstein and Rai leave. Will they be able to defend themselves. He goes on to wonder what will happen if Muzaka doesn't wake up. Rai says that Muzaka will wake up, and until that happens, he will help them. The 1st Elder is recovering after his battle with Frankenstein. 3rd Elder tries to make him feel better, however 1st Elder is still angry at himself for setting the Union back decades because of their failed attack. Dr. Crombel enters and states that he knows about their failed attack on the Werewolves and that he's going to take over the Union. He releases his power and the 1st and 3rd Elders are shocked to discover that his aura feels exactly like Frankenstein's.